


Art for "Stelle Gemelle" by Skyearth85

by Flan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: [Steve/Tony - Stony]Gift/Disegno per il Big Bang Italia dedicato alla fanfictionStelle Gemelledi skyearth85.





	Art for "Stelle Gemelle" by Skyearth85

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyearth85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/gifts).



> **Per[ skyearth85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85), spero ti piaccia!**

Sono stata subito incuriosita dall'introduzione di questa fanfiction e l'ho claimata senza esitazione. Steve e Tony sono stati la mia prima OTP della Marvel e la fanfiction di skyearth85 è davvero ben scritta e assolutamente raccomandata per i/le fan della coppia.

Mi dispiace non aver fatto niente di più elaborato, ma spero che l'autrice possa comunque gradire questo disegno. Ho scelto questa frase perché mi ha colpita particolarmente e credo che racchiuda davvero l'essenza dei personaggi. 

 


End file.
